Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to integrated circuit devices, and in particular to cross-point memory arrays and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Some memory devices include memory cells that can switch by changing their resistance state in response to an electrical signal, such as a voltage or a current pulse. Such memory cells, sometimes called variable resistance memory cells, include active elements that include variable resistance materials, whose electrical resistance can be changed by the electrical signal. In some variable resistance change materials, the change in electrical resistance can be accompanied by generation of heat. One category of such variable resistance materials is phase change materials, whose change in resistance can be associated with generation of heat during switching. The heat generated during switching of a memory cell can induce adverse effects on neighboring cells, such as thermal disturbance, whose effects become more pronounced as the memory cells are scaled in dimensions. Thus, there is a need to reduce the adverse effects of the heat on the neighboring memory cells in memory devices that include variable resistance materials.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.